Mary Pugh (1804-1879)
Montgomery County?, Georgia |Baptism = |Death = in Pulaski County, Georgia |Father = possibly Francis Pugh or Thomas Pugh |Mother = unknown |Spouse = Jacob Watson II |Marriage = in Dublin, Laurens County, Georgia |2nd Spouse = |2nd Marriage = |3rd Spouse = |3rd Marriage = |4th Spouse = |4th Marriage = |5th Spouse = |5th Marriage = |Burial = Jacob Watson plot, Orange Hill Cemetery, Hawkinsville, Pulaski County, Georgia }} While we know Mary Pugh married Jacob Watson in 1819 and that she was born in 1804 and died in 1879, we really don't know much else about her. Outside of these facts, all we really know is that she was a founding member of the first Methodist congregation in Hawkinsville. One thing we definitely are not sure of is the identity of her parents. The first place to look is in Montgomery Co. (I think) where Mary's husband Jacob Watson applied to be the guardian of the orphans of Francis Pugh. It is most likely Mary's birth county as Laurens, where she was married, was not formed until 1807. In an examination of other records, it is difficult to distinguish a younger Francis Pugh from the person of Francis Pugh who moved to Georgia in 1764 from North Carolina. If they are separate people, then the younger one would almost certainly be Mary's father. If not, we have to make some more assumptions. First is that Francis Pugh, who had grown children by the 1790s, is not Mary's father. Also, in 1815 or 1816, there are records of orphans of Thomas Pugh, who appears in records with one or both Francis Pughs. If there is only one Francis Pugh, then it could be possible that Francis could have adopted Thomas' children (presumably his own grandchildren) before his own death. This then could be why the records mention the orphans of Francis Pugh and not those of Thomas Pugh. As I said, this scenario requires a few assumptions and should be viewed with skepticism until more proof can be found (if possible). I would prefer to declare Francis as Mary's father, but I cannot be sure that a younger Francis existed. Mary's mother is also tricky. In 1790s records with Francis and Thomas Pugh, one lists an older Mary Pugh as Francis' daughter. This seems to eliminate her as Thomas' wife. I therefore do not have a name for his wife. Lora Young, a fellow researcher, stated that in a census, the younger Mary listed her father as being born in North Carolina and her mother as being born in South Carolina. To sum up, I believe Mary Pugh's grandfather was Francis Pugh of North Carolina/Georgia (in counties of Burke, Washington, Montgomery and Laurens). Her parents however, are trickier to determine. Children |- |colspan="3" bgcolor="#FFfce0" style="color: #000000;" |'Children of Jacob Watson II and Mary Pugh' |Birth place = Pulaski County, Georgia |Death = |Death place = Houston County, Georgia}} |Birth place = Pulaski County, Georgia |Death = c. 1865 |Death place = unknown}} |Birth place = Pulaski County, Georgia |Death = |Death place = Pulaski County, Georgia}} |Birth place = Pulaski County, Georgia |Death = c. 1865 |Death place = unknown}} |Birth place = near Hawkinsville, Pulaski County, Georgia |Death = |Death place = near Hawkinsville, Pulaski County, Georgia}} |Birth place = Pulaski County, Georgia |Death = bef. 1900 |Death place = unknown}} |Birth place = Pulaski County, Georgia |Death = c. 1865 |Death place = unknown}} |Birth place = Pulaski County, Georgia |Death = bef. 1910 |Death place = unknown}} |Birth place = Pulaski County, Georgia |Death = bef. 1900 |Death place = unknown}} References *Evans, Tad, compiler. Pulaski County Newspaper Clippings, Vol 05, 1898-1907. *Familysearch.org - Ancestral File. *Hawkinsville Chapter, Daughters of the American Revolution, compilers. History of Pulaski County, Georgia 1808-1935: Official History. Atlanta: W. W. Brown 1935; Bicentennial Edition: Macon, GA: OmniPress, c. 1975. **Watson, Jacob, Biography Category:Pugh (surname) Pugh, Mary Pugh, Mary Pugh, Mary Pugh, Mary Category:Non-SMW people articles